The Quizoid
by Utamate
Summary: 4 players, participating in a quiz show, all they have to do is get the right answers. However, when there's up to over 10,000 on the line, they'll need to bring their A-Game to be able to handle... The Quizoid.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a game show fanfiction series I do, It's going to crossover so many things, it's ridiculous, so, if someone is concerned about that can you please tell me what I can do about it, I know so far the following games/shows/etc. will eventually have someone in the game.

Mad Father

Misao

Ib

Super Smash Bros

Sonic The Hedgehog

That's FIVE already, and I soon plan to add more, however, I decided to put this in Super Smash Bros since it is likely most players will come from Super Smash Bros, and in return, I will attempt to put at least one character from SSB into each game.

If I am breaking a rule, I highly ask that you let me know and tell me what to do, so I can fix it.

Also, I used a phone app called Quizoid to make this fanfiction, it gives me trivia questions and 4 possible answers, it's sorta like millionaire. However, I decided to change things up a bit, you'll see later.

I've wasted enough space, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

"Greetings, Peoples!" announced Utamate, "My name's Utamate, and today, is the start of a new game. 4 players participating in the game, will attempt to put their knowledge to the test, and try to win as much money as they can. They could leave with even $10,000, or even more, but to do that, they have to handle the test... of the Quizoid."

(Cool Game show intro)

The audience starts cheering.

"Alright, Everyone." Utamate spoke, "It is time to meet our first player, this person has proven he's strong enough to be a hero, saving Hyrule many of times from the evil Ganondorf, Let's welcome Link to the game!"

Link enters the stage as the crowd start applauding, cheering, and so on.

"Hey, Utamate." Link voiced.

"Welcome, Link," announced Utamate, "You ready to play?"

"Yep," said Link, "Bring it on."

"Here are the rules of the Quizoid, Link." Utamate spoke, "You will be given a question, with 4 possible answers, your goal is to get as many right answers as you can before you get one wrong, keep this in mind though, you have 3 helps in case you need it, you have the Half-It, which will take out 2 wrong answers, the Double Guess, which let's you guess twice, and the Question Switch, which will let you switch the question, and choose the category of it. There are "Save Points" where if you fail, you will get the money the Save Point is worth.

"Alright," voiced Link, "Let's do this."

"Let's play the Quizoid!" announced Utamate, as the lights dimmed and the lights focused on Utamate and Link, "First save point is $100."

**Finish the sentence. Hasta la vista, ...**

**Amigo**

**Boss**

**Baby**

**Cabron**

"Hasta la vista," yelled Link, "Baby!"

"Correct!" announced Utamate, "You got $100, and your score is 100. Next save point is $500."

**Who invented the world's first motorised airplane?**

**Boeing Sisters**

**Grumman Family**

**Northrop Twins**

**Wright Brothers**

"I remember," Link spoke, "Mario and Luigi had a rap battle against them. It's the Wright Brothers."

"You got it, Link!" said Utamate, "Score is 200. Here's your next question."

**Which is spelled correctly?**

**rhythm**

**rythm**

**rytm**

**rhytm**

"R-H-Y-T-H-M." voiced Link, "Rhythm."

"You're got some brains on ya, Link." announced Utamate, "You got it! Score is 300.

**What is the name of Captain Nemo's Submarine?**

**Enterprise**

**Dreadnought**

**Nautilus**

**Beagle**

"This, I don't know!" yelled Link, "I don't know any submarine that would be called the Beagle."

"Remember, you have the Half-It, Double Guess, and Question Switch." Utamate reminded Link.

"Yeah, I do." uttered Link, "Can I use the Half-It?"

"Yes, you may." spoke Utamate, "Half-It is being used."

**What is the name of Captain Nemo's Submarine**

***Answer Deleted***

**Dreadnought**

**Nautilus**

***Answer Deleted***

"I'm still thinking." Link voiced, "I'm not sure if I wanna risk it, but I think I know."

"If you use the Double Guess, you can't miss it." Utamate spoke.

"I'm going for it anyway." announced Link, "Let's go with Dreadnought."

Utamate stayed silent, and Link started to seem worried.

"You don't know it, Link!" Utamate exclaimed.

The answer Dreadnought turned red, and Nautilus turned green.

"Link, You have won $100, and your score is 300 points. If two of the 3 people left to go beat your score, you're finished, if not, you'll move on to the Finals, Ok?" asked Utamate

"Ok." answered Link.

"Head to the green chair, and all you can do is watch now." spoke Utamate.

Link walked off to the side of the stage and got in the green chair.

"We'll take a commercial break," announced Utamate, "After that, we'll get another person over here to play the Quizoid!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We're back on The Quizoid!" Utamate announced, "We have Link on the green chair at the moment, he got 300 points, and $100, and now, another player enters to face The Quizoid! She has the strength of a warrior, but does she have the brains, using a battle suit to help her in battle, but can still kick butt without it. Let's welcome Samus to the game!"

Everyone applauds as Samus walks onto the stage.

"Greetings, Samus." Utamate spoke.

"Hey!" Samus voiced.

"Alright," announced Utamate, "Let's not waste any time! Let's play The Quizoid!"

The lights dimmed and the first question was announced.

**Which is NOT a vehicle?**

**Cabriolet**

**Truck**

**Van**

**Carport**

"I think Cabriolet is short for Cab." Samus said, "So I'm going for Carport."

"Carport is correct." Utamate announced, "You have $100 and 100 points. Next question."

**What does a cactus use to protect itself from hungry animals?**

**Claws**

**Spines**

**Teeth**

**Protective Mimicry **

"Easy." Samus spoke, "Spines."

"You got it!" Utamate announced, "200 points is your score so far. Here's the third question!"

**What was Pinocchio made of?**

**Straw**

**Porcelain**

**Paper**

**Wood**

"I thought Porcelain was a type of wood." Samus laughed.

"Even I did, Samus." Utamate spoke.

"It's Wood." Samus voiced.

"Correct!" Utamate exclaimed, "You got 300 points."

**Where did the Shakespearean tragedy "Romeo and Juliet" take place?**

**England**

**Denmark**

**France**

**Italy**

"Um..." Samus uttered, "Darn it..."

"Need to use a help?" Utamate asked her.

"I want to switch the question." said Samus.

"Alright. What would you have guessed." asked Utamate.

"Probably England." Samus answered.

"Let's see." Utamate spoke.

The answer Italy turned green, and the audience clapped.

"You made the right choice, Samus." Utamate spoke, "Here are the categories you can choose from."

**(Author's Note: This is going to be a long list guys, however it may be interesting, this is the list of all the categories The Quizoid offers.)**

**Art and Literature**

**Astronomy and Space**

**Chemistry**

**Entertainment**

**Food and Drinks**

**General Knowledge**

**Geography**

**History**

**Language**

**Mathematics**

**Medical Science**

**Nature**

**People**

**Politics**

**Religion**

**Science and Technology**

**Sports**

"Choose one." Utamate spoke.

"Astronomy and Space." Samus said.

"Let's see what your new question is." Utamate voiced.

**Who was the first man in space?**

**Gherman Titov**

**Alan Shepard**

**Neil Armstrong**

**Yuri Gagarin**

"Neil Armstrong was the first man on the moon." Samus spoke, "but not in space... I never heard of the rest though..."

"I see that didn't help much." Utamate uttered.

"Not at all, really." Samus voiced, "Half-It!"

"Alright," Utamate spoke, "Computer, take out 2 wrong answers."

**Who was the first man in space?**

***Answer Deleted***

**Alan Shepard**

***Answer Deleted***

**Yuri Gagarin**

"I don't think the first person in space was American or British." Samus spoke, "and Alan Shepard sounds like he may be American. I'm gonna say Yuri Gagarin."

The answer Yuri Gagarin turned blue.

"Yuri Gagarin is..." Utamate said.

Everyone stayed silent and Samus started getting nervous.

"Correct!" Utamate exclaimed, "You got 400 points!"

"Thank God!" Samus sighed.

**At the start of a game of chess, you would find 16 of which of the peices?**

**Rook**

**Queen**

**Pawn**

**Bishop**

"Wait a minute, Hold up." Utamate spoke, "Why is this in the "Sports" category?!"

The audience started laughing a bit.

"I just don't understand." Utamate uttered.

**(Author's note: Seriously, The Quizoid put this in the Sports Category, Why is Chess a sport?! Can someone please let me know?)**

"Pawn." Samus said after she finished laughing.

"You hit a "Save Point"!" Utamate announced, "You got 500 points and $500! Next Save Point is at $1000."

**What is a truffle?**

**Mushroom**

**Berry**

**Root**

**Nut**

"I must need to go back to school," Samus uttered, "I thought it was a chocolate."

"Do you have a clue or do you need to use your last help?" Utamate asked.

"I think it's a Nut." Samus spoke.

"As weird as it sounds, Samus." Utamate uttered, "You're wrong."

The answer Nut turned red and Mushroom turned green.

"It's a mushroom?!" Samus exclaimed.

"Even I'm surprised." Utamate spoke.

Here are the scores so far.

**Samus $500 500 points**

**Link $100 300 points**

"Link, move to the red seat, you're now in danger of elimination." Utamate announced, "Samus, get on the green seat, if any of the two next players fail to beat your score, you're moving on."

Link moves to the red chair, and Samus takes her seat on the green chair.

"We'll be right back on Quizoid!" Utamate announced.


End file.
